orelislefandomcom-20200214-history
Temporis
Common Knowledge Temporis is one of many names for the planet of our setting. The name itself has appeared on ancient manuscripts, though few people ever become learned enough to see any use for it. Orelisle is the name of the continent where the adventures of our illustrious Binturians take place. Most peasants never know anything beyond this piece of dirt and surrounding watery bits. This large piece of dirt, Orelisle, is divided into a number of highly disputed smaller pieces of dirt and watery bits (tentatively called an “ocean”), which the cartographer has helpfully divided into sections for her own sanity. Orelislan Intra-Worldline Territories North Mainland Continent Orelisle and Associated Islands In the North, many countries tend to be much colder than their neighbors to the South. * Adirondicka * Arlaven Glades * Ashain * Barg * Barnia Archipelago * Brogkt * Ivoran * Ӧrӕfin * Oscail * Rustungar * Taphran * Ursine * Valdislag South Mainland Continent Orelisle and Associated Island In the South, these lands tend to have temperate climates with a variation of seasons. * Brennon * Calahay * Cliffhaven * Eirene Necros * Galkador * Aldenlied * Kuragma * Obsidian Crescent * The Ore Lands * Port Calla East Mainland Continent Orelisle Eastern Orelisle tends to be more tumultuous than its lands on the west. * Apotheosis Desert * Bekonend * Daris * Dilghao * Ever Spring * Kha * Lesion * Marza * Nostolus * Peaceland Commonwealth * Sol Oas * Wolven Forest * Zondros West Mainland Continent Orelisle and Associated Islands Western Orelisle, of course, just like everywhere else, has its quirks. * Aiur * Amrali Provinces * Argider * Belegost * Dahaan Havazh * Haelwyd * Malderi * Marujai * Paradyse * Titani Central Continent Orelisle With the exception of the extraordinary Bintura, the central lands of Orelisle are pretty normal, for Orelisle, at least. * Aetorg Lands * Binturia * Cotidia * Daugon * Eriptor * Etton * Faidor * K'vesten * Oscoria * Talios * United Sanctuaries of Orelisle * Ziltarin Ocean Various lands and underwater species have named and claimed pieces of ocean for themselves. * Mistral Sea ** The Oarfish-folk, Tholos * Metri Sea * Triton Sea * The Corsair Deep * Siren Sea * The Sapphire Sound Underdark The Underdark is a land deep underneath Orelisle, composed of cities where many people live, most predominantly the Dark Elves. * Amberbrook * Aoelia * Etude * Koda * Locria * Maestoso (Tunnel Town) * Parthetique * Phridgia * Tamber The Fera Islands This vast archipelago contains an enormous multitude of nations and species of Beast-Folk. * The Butterfly-folk Island ** The Winter Court ** The Summer Court ** The Fall Court ** The Spring Court ** The Fringes * Emberlight * Felidae * N'Ras Overbright High above Orelisle, within the clouds, exists a series of floating islands, home to many interesting societies of people, including the aerial race, the Dove-folk, Venti, and giants. * Shangri-La, a known entrance to the Overbright * Piedmont, a dove-folk city, the lowest point in the Overbright The Underworld Once upon a time, there once existed the Underworld, a demi-plane where Demons once spent their days. But ever since the calamity of the Fel Invasion, in the year 10015, the Underworld turned into the Abyss. However, Velka created another land called New Hell, which is now home to many demons who had survived the invasion. Extra-Worldline Territories The Archipelago In a Dilghao exhibition, conducted in the year of 10018, traveling beyond the powerful leyline surrounding Orelisle and its oceans, an archipelago of islands was discovered. Little is known about them. The Worldline is approximately 600-700 leagues from the coast of Orelisle. The currently only known island, Penskruingman, is about 200 leagues from the Worldline, or, in other words, 800 leagues from the coast of Dilghao. Category:Countries Category:Planets Category:Planes